Compact cases and the like have been in existence for centuries. Traditionally, such cases have employed a lid or cover which is pivotally connected by a hinge or an equivalent mechanical mechanism to a base or body of the case.
In most instances, the lid can only be pivoted to a limited extent (i.e., along an arc having a length in a range of from about 90.degree. to about 180.degree.). Compact cases employing lids which cannot be pivoted a full 180.degree. are usually packaged with their lids in a closed position. Because it is often desirable to expose the contents of a packaged compact case (so that a buyer can see the cosmetic product inside the case), the inability to package the case with its lid in an open position can present a problem.
Even for compact cases having lids adapted to pivot a full 180.degree. (i.e., to a position in which the lid and the base are arranged generally side by side), a packaging problem may be encountered if such cases are packaged with their lids in an open position. This problem involves a need to provide a larger package due to the fact that the length of an opened compact case is approximately double that of a closed compact case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,017 discloses a compact case including a case proper and a lid member which are connected to each other by a hinge adapted to permit the lid member to pivot through an arc of 360.degree. relative to the case proper. When the lid is moved from its fully opened position to its fully closed position, an anchoring mechanism functions to temporarily convert the hinge from a 360.degree. hinge to a 180.degree. hinge. Thus, the anchoring mechanism is reversible. The reversibility of the hinge presents a number of potential problems. For instance, because of its reversibility, the hinge is prone to slip out of the position it assumes when functioning as a 180.degree. hinge. As a result, it may be difficult to maintain the lid in an intermediate position in which the lid is arranged at an inclined angle relative to the case proper, since such an intermediate position requires that the hinge be functioning as a 180.degree. hinge. The propensity of the hinge to slip out of the position it assumes when functioning as a 180.degree. hinge also creates the possibility that the lid member may become ajar when in its closed position, thereby resulting in the possible spillage and or loss of the contents of the compact case.